


Agree to Disagree

by orphan_account



Series: New Year's Day 2017 [13]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, SuperCorp
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-05
Updated: 2017-01-05
Packaged: 2018-09-15 00:57:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 355
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9212459
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Written for the prompt:Supercorp: Supergirl is arguing with Lena and they keep moving into each other's personal space. Supergirl doesn't know why, but she leans forward and kisses Lena. (Not in a relationship yet when the smooches happen)





	

The tension in the room was overwhelming.  The two women stared at each other, both unbowed.

“Supergirl, I've staked a lot of my business on this particular piece of technology.  Do you really think I'm just going to pull it at your request?”

“I know you think your intentions are good,” Supergirl argued back, squaring her shoulders, “but if this got into the wrong hands?”  She stepped closer.  “What if it got into your mother’s hands?”

Lena furrowed her brow, leaning forward across the desk.  “I know how to deal with my mother,” she answered with a quiet fury.

“But what if I'm the one that ends up having to deal with her?” Kara demanded.  “What if I have to do something that you won't like?”

Lena stood up, leaning further forward. “I can deal with whatever you think you have to throw at the situation.  I’m a big girl.”

The tension in the room had ratcheted up.  They were leaning so close now, that Kara could barely focus on her face.  “I never said otherwise.”

Kara often imagined a soundtrack in her head as she went about her life, and right now, the music was escalating and a piano was sounding tense, dissonant chords.  The tension was creeping up the back of her neck and if it didn’t break soon … well, she didn’t know what.  But it probably wasn’t good.

“Maybe you just need to calm down a little, Supergirl, and–”

Kara impulsively pitched forward and closed the gap, suddenly catching Lena in a kiss.  She didn’t know why, all she knew was the moment she did, she felt the tension break, the cacophony in her head easing into something less discordant.  And she felt Lena’s response, surprised, but ready to meet her in this new place.  Their lips parted, and Kara’s tongue brushed Lena’s lips.

It was a full minute before they disengaged.

“Sorry,”  Kara said breathlessly.  “I… I don’t know why I did that.”

“I didn’t mind,” Lena assured her.  “If that’s what I get every time I argue with you, I’ll be sure to find something else we can disagree on.”


End file.
